Kung Fu Panda: Stitch's path
by SamxJazzlover23
Summary: Captured by Gantu Stitch finds himself far from home, in China. Coming across Shifu,the furious five and the Dragon Warrior Stitch has to learn to adjust while he waits for his family to find him. As time gos by Stitch starts warming up to Po, when his Ohnoa finally finds him will Stitch go back?, or will he decide to stay at the Jade Palace?. Po/Stitch slash, Viper/Tigress.
1. Reaching destination

A/N So I looked for a Kung Fu Panda/Lilo and stitch crossover and surprisingly there aren't any, so I decided to change that.

Summery: Captured by Gantu Stitch finds himself far from home, in China. When 626 comes across Shifu,the furious five and the Dragon Warrior Stitch has to learn to adjust while he waits for his family to find him. As time gos by Stitch starts warming up to Po, when his Ohnoa finally finds him will Stitch go back?, or will he decide to stay at the Jade Palace?. Po/Stitch slash, Viper/Tigress.

"Stupid Trog!" Gantu muttered to himself as he threw the bagged up stitch into the Tube in the back of his Space Ship, it had been a few hours but he finally bagged Experiment 626. Allowing himself to return to Hamsterviel he could collect a pretty penny, for the capture of Stitch the experiment that he had been after for over a year.

"Let him go you big dummy!" Lilo banged her fists against Gantu's leg, which of course did no damage at all.

Rolling his eye's Gantu brushed Lilo away like a bug to a Pleaky, that little brush sent the girl tumbling into the bushes. As Lilo got up Gantu had quickly made it to his ship, all the Hawnin girl could do was watch helplessly as her best friend was taken away from her.

"Do not be worrying Lilo" Jumba placed his hand on Lilo's shoulder, "we be getting Stitch back i promise you this".

Jumba glared up at the wake of the ship, he would do whatever he could to get his 626 back.

* * *

"Shut up back there Trog!" Gantu snapped as he shot further into the air, Stitch's growling could be heard, as sharp nails sounded. Gantu just laughed silently to himself, this time he had made sure it was 100% Stitch proof. He had used a special kind of glass that not even 626 could break.

Growling to himself Stitch slammed time and time again, little did Gantu know just how strong Stitch could be if he set his mind to it. After one last hit the glass shattered prompting Stitch to jump out of the tube, crawling like a spider the Experiment climbed up the ship, his claws holding onto the Metal.

"No!" Gantu roared, how was it possible?. Wasn't there anything that could contain this little monster!, turning the ship Gantu blasted his cannon a few times out the window.

Stitch easily dodged each blast before climbing ontop of the Ship where Gantu couldn't reach, using his extra good vision Stitch decided a smaller sort of building. It looked to be a Restaurant since he could see what appeared to be animals eating, they were for sure not human.

Not finding he had any choice Stitch took a flying leap towards the ground, his body surrounded by flames as his speed increased.

* * *

"Thank you Po for helping me out today in the Restaurant" Mr. Ping grinned at his son, with Po being the Dragon Warrior his son was always busy, whether it be training with the furious five, going on a mission or even cooking dinner. Each moment he shared with his son, was all that more special and he treasured every minute of it.

"No problem dad" Po replied handing a bowl of soup to one of the customers, "Master Shifu gave us the day off, after defeating Fung and his thugs and rescuing the princess he thought we could use a break, I'm glad we got one Tigress seemed abit irritable today during training".

Mr. Ping just chuckled pouring more broth.

"Well you know how stubborn she is son, kinda like some Panda I know?".

Before Po could reply their was a loud boom, something very fast and very hard slammed into one of the tables. Luckily no customers had been sitting there, the force had been so great it sent everyone back a few feet. Slowly the customers started to get up, checking on there loved ones making sure everyone is ok.

"Is everyone OK!?" Po called helping his dad up who had a pot on his head, noodles on his beak. "Dad are you alright?".

"I'm fine son" Mr. Ping brushed himself off, "but what was that?".

"I don't know" Po said his eye's narrowed as he gazed around, his eye's landed on a crater into the ground, "stay here" Po got into his fighting stance "let the dragon warrior handle this".

"Be careful son!" Mr. Ping called pulling the pot over his head, a ladle in hand as he watched his son near the steaming ground.

"Alright come out!" Po's eye's narrowed "and i might go easy on you!.

Po's stance stiffened as he slowly neared the edge of the hole, peering down the panda let out a small gasp.

A weird blue creature lay unmoving at the bottom of the hole, his limbs were spread out, tongue lounging out of his mouth. Although he didn't appear to be dead, he did seem to be knocked unconscious.

"Son what is it?" Mr. Ping called from his hiding place.

"Stay their dad" Po gestured his hand to his dad, "I don't know what it is I'm going to go check it out".

Making sure it was safe Po gently climbed down the dirt until he reached the bottom of the hole, kneeling down the Panda gently prodded the Blue blob with his finger.

"Hey mr. Blue thing wake up please don't hurt me" getting no response or moment Po poked it again.

This time Stitch shifted slightly a groaned moan escaping his mouth as his slowly sat up, his claws holding his head.

"Meka headache" Stitch muttered, ears twitching slightly Stitch let out a low growl his body tense, as he slowly started to back up teeth bared.

"Hey hey easy" Po held his hands up in surrender, "I'm not going to hurt you".

Giving the Panda a throe look over Stitch slowly lowered his guard, his spikes which had poped out folding back into his body. He didn't know what this strange creature was, but he didn't seem to be posing as a threat, or attacking. And with what Lilo had taught him, never to attack unless attacked first, Stitch finally allowed himself to relax a little.

"That's it" Po smiled slightly his green eye's gazing curiosity at Stitch, after a moment's hesitation the Panda reached out his paw.

Sniffing Stitch laid his ears back before slowly inching towards Po, as Po's paw gently stroked one of Stitch's ears, Stitch tilted his head slightly a soft purr vibrating through his chest.

Suddenly Stitch jumped back as a blast of green separated the two, Stitch let out a low growl his ears falling back, spikes jolting out of his body. A large ship came hurling towards him blasts of green escaping it's cannon, right at the last-minute Stitch jumped onto Po pushing him out-of-the-way. A crater where Po was just at stood into the ground, letting out another growl Stitch jumped onto the wall crawling onto it as he dodged each blast.

"Hey wait!" Po yelled dodging around the customs which were in a panic as blasts of green surrounded him.

Po was just running around the corner when he stopped in mid step, Po gulped nervously as Shifu and the furious five stood in front of him.

"Po I'm afraid the day off will have to wait where under attack".

"I know Master Shifu" Po glanced around Shifu, "I'm handling it right now.

"And just what are you handling?" Shifu raised an eyebrow his features stern, the Dragon Warrior was acting rather weird, not like it wasn't normal for Po.

"You know, the spaceship" Po shifted his eye's to the right for a moment, he suddenly ran off "don't worry guy's" he called "I'll handle it".

Tigress raised her eyebrows her arms crossing over her chest.

"Po just keeps getting weirder and weirder".

"I heard that" Mantis jumped onto Monkey's shoulder.

"Follow him" Shifu gazed at the furious five, "there's something he's not telling us and you know how easily he gets himself into trouble".

The furious five bowed at there master, before taking off after the Dragon Warrior.

* * *

"Stand still you abomination!" Gantu snapped as he blasted time and time again, which Stitch easily dodged jumping from the ground to into the trees.

Stitch continued running his ears falling back against his head, hiding behind a tree 626 took a moment to catch his breath.

"I will find you" Gantu snapped "you annoying Trog!".

"Stupid head" Stitch muttered to himself his eye's scanned the area, looking for any means of escape.

* * *

"Where could the Dragon Warrior be?" Tigress muttered to herself as her and the four searched high and low for the Panda, "it's not like he's that hard to find!" the Tiger through her hands up in the air.

"Calm down Tigress" Monkey stated as he looked under a Rock, "will find him".

"Yeah" Mantis lept onto Monkey's shoulder, "even if he was hiding from us we've been able to find him before".

"Why was Po acting so weird anyway?" Viper asked slithering after her friends.

"Who knows it's Po" Tigress muttered her arms crossing over her chest.

A/N Well there you guy's go I thought this would be a good idea to stop here, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter.


	2. New friends

A/N Well I hope you liked the first chapter, now onto my next chapter hope you enjoy.

Po panted has he ran his eye's darting back and forth, he had no idea where that little Blue creature went but he had to find him, and soon. Stoping to rest by a Tree the Panda gasped as he hunched over his hand steadying himself from falling over.

"huh just gotta keep searching" Po said with a gasp.

"Meka! stupid head!".

Po jerked his head to the right, there only a few feet away from him was the little Blue creature. He seemed to be losing his energy as the creature's moments were slower than before, of course with the big fish looking being shooting blasts of Green every few seconds it was hard for Stitch to catch a breath.

"Meka!" Stitch despite being indestructible found himself growing tiredly, pausing just for a moment Stitch soon realized just a grave Mistake he made.

One second was all Gantu needed sending a blast at Stitch 626's body went flying into a tree.

For a split second worry flashed through Po's Green eye's, eye's flashing angrily Po glared at the large Creature. Going into a fighting stance Po charged at Gantu sending several kicks at his abdomen, within seconds Po went flying into a tree.

"Ow!" Po sat up quickly dodging as Gantu sent another blast his way, "what is this thing?".

* * *

"Ugh!" Tigress growled in annoyance "where could that big pile of blubber be".

"I think we found him" Monkey said his jaw dropping on just how large their foe was.

Tigress glanced ahead a slight gasp escaping her mouth, she quickly pulled herself together her claws showing.

"Po needs our help!" she raced forward the furious four running behind her.

Jumping onto Gantu the Tiger sent a swift kick at the side of his face, she flipped backwards landing beside Monkey who made an attack towards the knees, Viper and Mantis got the sides while Crane swooped in for a Ariel attack.

* * *

Stitch let out a pained groan as he slowly sat up, shaking his head free from of pain a low growl escaped stitch's mouth. Forcing himself to stand Stitch started to run forward when a larger arm came in front of him, blocking him from doing so,.

"You're hurt you need to rest" Po knelt next to Stitch, his green eye's glowing with concern.

"Naga" Stitch shook his head "Gantu bad friends no stop him".

Eye's scanning the area Stitch's then lit up, he had an idea ignoring Po's protests Stitch forced himself to climb up the Tree just right next to where Gantu was fighting the furious five.

"Hey stupid head".

* * *

Gantu who was struggling to take down all five of the furious five jerked his head upwards, eye's narrowing as Stitch's grinning face stared at him from above gantu grabbed Tigress's tail as the Kung Fu Master soared in the air towards him.

"Whoa!" Tigress yelled out as Gantu flung Tigress back throwing her into a tree.

"Tigress!" Po yelled out rushing to his friend.

"I'm fine Po" Tigress growled out pulling herself up, she made to run at Gantu when Po grabbed her arm. Sending a glare at her friend, Po sheepishly let go backing up a step.

"Sorry but i think that little Blue Creature has a plan".

As Gantu jumped towards the top of the Tree Stitch jumped down off it, his claws grasping the branch pulling the Tree all the way back, prompting Gantu to land ontop of it.

Crane,Monkey and Mantis's mouth all hung open.

Po's eye's widened while Tigress just looked shocked.

"Oh Bliznak" Gantu cursed as he saw Stitch's smirk.

"Stupid head!" Stitch said before his claw let go of the Branch sending Gantu flying throughout the air.

"I'll be back" Gantu yelled his arms flaring through the air as he went flying out of sight.

Stitch just jumped up and down laughing his laughter soon died down as he noticed the furious five and Po staring at him, shock and fear swirling in there eye's. Ears suddenly dropping back Stitch pulled himself close into his own chest, backing up his ears jumped up in surprise as he bumped into something solid.

"Well what do we have here?" Master Shifu stated gazing at Stitch before looking at the rest of his students.

Stitch backed up a few steps his body crouched down, fear flashing through the Experiments features. Backing up from Shifu Stitch felt himself bump into someone else, Stitch glanced up at Po his ears slightly going up.

Po gazed down at him offering him a small smile, kneeling down next to Sttich the Panda placed his hand on the Experiments back.

"Master Shifu please don't" Po fell silent as Shifu gazed at him sternly, as much as he wanted to defend his new friend he knew better than to argue with Master Shifu.

* * *

Everyone fell silent as Shifu circled Stitch, Stitch who had started to freak out always kept himself from having his back to the red Panda, after a moment Shifu gave a small smile.

"I'm assuming your lost I haven't seen you around the Village before".

"Ih" Stitch nodded his ears perking up.

"What is your name?" Shifu asked rubbing his chin.

"My name Stitch" the Experiment said feeling suddenly more confident.

"Well Stitch my name is Shifu, these are my students the Furious five, "Tigress, Monkey,Crane, Mantis and Viper".

Stitch smiled slightly as each gave their own hello, all but Tigress who just muttered a hi her arms crossing over her chest.

"And of course you've already met Po our Dragon Warrior".

"Ih" Stitch said with a nod.

Po just smiled kneeling back down lightly letting Stitch's head.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Shifu asked as he went to Po and Stitch's side.

"Naga" Stitch shook his head, "big dummy captured Stitch from Ohona and Lilo".

"And who is Lilo?".

"Lilo Stitch's best friend, Stitch used to be bad, Lilo turned Stitch good".

"Well Stitch until you're family comes back to find you you're more than welcome to stay at the Jade Palace".

"Takka" Stitch said with a smile "Stitch say thank you".

"You're welcome Shifu said with a smile "come" Shifu turned back to the Furious Five, "we must head back I'll keep Zeng on high alert so this Creature Gantu won't bother Stitch again".

* * *

As Shifu and the Furious Five took heed towards the Jade Palace Po started after them, after a moment the Panda paused realizing Stitch was falling behind. Kneeling next to the exhausted Experiment Po gently picked Stitch up.

"How about i carry you back" Po smiled as he cradled Stitch against his chest, the Panda's heart jolted slightly as Stitch made himself comfortable in his arms.

"Ih Takka" Stitch muttered curling up in Po's hold, feeling the safest he had ever been in a long time.

Glancing down at Stitch Po headed back towards the Jade Palace, unaware that a pair of narrowed eye's were watching the group.

"Soon Trog" Gantu snarled silently, "you will be mine".

* * *

"Welcome to the Jade Palace" Shifu gestured as the group headed up the stairs.

"Oooo" Stitch jumped off Po's shoulder racing up to the top of the stairs, sniffling around Stitch crawled up the side of one of the Pillars moving around it just as fast as he could.

"Rather energetic isn't he?" Shifu commented as he watched Stitch crawl around the Pillars of the Jade Palace, "now Po Stitch is your responsibility, we have enough trouble at times with you so please keep him in your sight at all times".

"You can count on me Master Shifu" Po said with a smile, backing up a few steps Po gazed up at Stitch. "Hey I have to go cook dinner why don't you come with me?".

"Ih!" Stitch stated happily jumping down from the Pillar landing onto Po's shoulder prompting the Panda to let out a small oof, getting himself comfortable Stitch perched on Po's head his ears twitching slightly.

Po just chuckled along with the furious five, even Tigress let a small smile slip she couldn't help it.

"Wow Tigress are you laughing?" Monkey asked with wide eye's.

"No!" Tigress snarled his arms crossing over her chest, her gaze slightly met Viper's.

After a moment both woman glanced away from each other, Monkey,Crane and Mantis gave each other a knowing smirk.

* * *

"Now" Po placed Stitch onto the counter as he wrapped his Apron around his larger frame, "you are going to learn the secrets to my special chicken noddle soup".

Grabbing a pot Po stumbled towards the counter, he was about to lose his footing when something caught him. Glancing down Po chuckled softly as Stitch's grip was around his waist.

Lowering Po back onto the ground Stitch took the pot for him planning it carefully onto the counter.

"Thanks Stitch" Po commented gently patting Stitch on the head, to Po's amusement 626 started purring. "Now first we need to make the noodles", the Panda started to get to work on the homemade noodles while Stitch watched tilting his head in curiosity.

Sniffing the inside of the pot Stitch's tounge lounged out as he went to take a sip, only for Po to grab ahold of him a sternness in his eye's.

"No bad Stitch it's not ready yet" Po placed 626 onto the table, "now you sit there and let me finish my soup, Master Shifu can get crabby when dinner isn't ready on time".

Stitch just crossed his arms over his chest, muttering softly to himself making Po smile.

"Here" Po threw Stitch a dumping which he quickly caught, "my dad made those they should tide you over until dinner is ready".

* * *

20 minutes later.

Stitch paced back and forth his stomach grumbling uncontrollably, sitting down on the table Stitch let out a moan of protest. Po turned around shaking his head as he stirred the pot in his paws.

"I swear you're worse than me when it comes to food".

"Naga!" "Are to".

"Boy does that smell good" Monkey commented as he and the rest of the furious five along with Shifu came into the kitchen.

Stitch just watched as the furious five and Shifu complimented Po on his cooking, as he watched the group laughing and eating 626's ears dropped behind his head. There family was much like his own, was his family even looking for him?. The past couple weeks he and Lilo had been drifting apart, mainly cause Lilo finally got to date the man of her dreams. He had no doubt Lilo loved him but how long would it be until Lilo forgot about him?, then where would his Ohona be?. Was it like Jumba said they were destined to be alone, it was only a matter of time before his family was taken away from him.

"Stitch?".

626 jumped slightly wiping a tear away with his claw, turning away from Po Stitch's ears fell back behind his head. Tensing as Po wrapped his arms around him, Stitch looked at Po with saddened eye's.

"Hey hey now" Po soothed brushing the tips of his paws against Stitch's ears, "everything will be ok will find you're family".

Noticing this tender moments between the two Shifu gestured to the furious five who quietly put the dishes in the sink.

"Let's give them some space" Shifu whispered as he followed his students out of the room.

* * *

Po watched his friends and master go, gratitude in his eye's smile disappearing Po gazed down at Stitch who looked just as sad as ever. An idea poped into Po's head, it may be a bit childish and risky but he knew there was one thing that could calm the Experiment down.

Placing Stitch onto the table Po rummaged around in the fridge for a moment, pulling out a carton of milk the Panda poured some into a baby bottle.

Putting the carton back into the fridge he put the nozzle on the top of the bottle, scooping Stitch up Po headed towards his room. Settling down on his bed the Panda cradled Stitch against his chest, tilting the Experiment back Po offered the bottle to Stitch.

Gentle claws gripped the bottle gazing up at Po Stitch's expression turned into one of relaxation as Po gave him a small nod, gripping the bottle just abit tighter Stitch allowed his lips to wrap around the nozzle. Ears drooping back his eye's closed as he started to suck the sweet calming milk from the bottle.

A warm smile spread across Po's features as he held Stitch abit more securely, making sure her was comfortable Po leaned Stitch abit further back into his arms. After about a half hour or so the whole Bottle had been completely emptied, putting the empty bottle onto the floor Po put Stitch gently over his shoulder patting his back. Hearing a burp a few seconds later the Panda drew Stitch back, his paws grasped the sheets as he slipped under the covers Stitch still in hand.

Once fully comfortable Po placed 626 in the bed next to him, covering them both in he draped his body around Stitch. Proping his head up with his arm, Po slowly stroked Stitch's back prompting Stitch to turn towards Po's stomach. Buring his head into it Stitch let out a large yawn stretching himself out, laying on his back Stitch's eye's were half lidded.

Giving Stitch one last warm glance Po gently leaned over before blowing out the light, snuggling into the covers the Panda wrapped both arms around Stitch drawing him to his chest.

Burring his head into Po's neck Stitch's body fully relaxed, allowing his body to slip into slumber.

A/N Well there you go a rather long chapter, I'll try to do another chapter sometime soon.


	3. First morning at the Jade Palace

A/N Well hope you enjoyed the second chapter of my crossover, I know it's a weird mix up but that's apart of writing isn't it? making strange parings and strange situations lol.

Lilos eye's flashed with concern her grip holding onto the door of Jumba's Spaceship, it was dinner time yet Jumba hadn't even left his lab yet. It had been like this for the last two day's, ever since Stitch's capture the Evil Genius had been stuck in his lab. Several pots of coffee sat next to him, as he worked all day and all night, trying to find anyway to get Stitch's whereabouts.

Of course Lilo was sad heartbroken even, stitch was her very best friend. They did everything together, but it was then she realized it wasn't like a friend missing another friend, true they were family they were Ohona, but Jumba was stitch's creator his dad, it would be like if something happened to her Nani would do whatever it took to find her.

"He's still at it I see" Pleakly's voice saddened as he stood next to the little girl, he missed the little monster to. Gantu had taken them all by surprise scooping stitch up in the middle of the night, Jumba had done whatever he could to save him. But in the end it just wasn't enough.

Pleakly had tried to get Jumba to go to bed, to even eat something if anything. But no his friend had been persistent, Pleakly knew it had to do with the bond he shared with stitch, a father son bond that could not be broken. And one thing that Pleakly knew for certain, do not get in the way of a parent trying to find their child, they will fight until their last breath, until their child is back in their arms.

"Come on Lilo" Pleakly said quietly ushering the little girl away from the ship, "Nani says dinner is ready".

* * *

Jumba banged his fists against the keyboard a furious yet broken expression on his face, reaching tiredly for his cup of coffee only to place it down only seconds later. His numb fingers went back to work, trying to find any coronations something anything on Stitch's whereabouts.

Placing his head in his hands Jumba clenched his eye's tightly shut, his shoulders shook as he fought back the emotions threatening to spill over.

"Oh my little Stitch where are you?.

* * *

Stitch's ears perked up as he started to wake up, he swore even though he knew it was impossible that he heard Jumba. Noticing he was the only one in the bed Stitch sniffed around his ears trying to pick up any sounds that were in the area, throwing open the door which had very thin see through paper. Stitch scampered down the hallway his eye's widening when he came across an opened area, with all kinds of new items sitting on pedestals.

"Ooooo" Stitch sniffed at the ground a particular vase catching his eye's, tilting his head Stitch lightly extended his claw about to poke it when he heard someone clear his throat.

Spinning around he noticed Shifu heading in his direction, an amused smile on his features.

"I trust you slept well?".

"Ih!" Stitch nodded sitting next to the panda, "where is everybody?" Stitch asked still struggling with the human language.

"In the training hall they've already had breakfast luckily Po was nice enough to fix some for you" Shifu started to walk away, "once you're done eating you may join us in the training hall enjoy".

Ears perking up at the mention of food, Stitch crawled up the wall before quickly following it into the kitchen. Hanging upside down Stitch peared into the room, his eye's widening at the large bowl that was surprisingly still steaming in the middle of the table.

"Oooo" flipping into the air Stitch landed on the wooden table, sniffling the bowl Stitch's eye's closed his mouth-watering.

Burring his face into the bowl Stitch quickly started to eat as fast as he could, it only took less than 3 minutes to eat all the contents in the bowl before the Experiment leaned back relaxing for a moment, a burp coming out of his mouth. Taking the bowl into his mouth Stitch carefully placed it into the sink before cleaning his paws, racing out of the room stitch noticed the Jade Palace doors were wide open. Curiosity getting the better of him stitch raced outside his ears twitching, as a sound almost like shouting or fighting drifted through his eardrums.

There were two large doors attached to a building of some sort, it was displayed right next to the Jade Palace. The blue creatures head tilted as he read the words, that were displayed on a plack right above the door.

Training hall.

"Ooooo" Stitch gently pushed open the door poking his head in, his ears pulled back against his head, a growl rippling through his chest, as he saw Po fighting Tigress unaware they were in combat training.

Racing forward Stitch slammed into the Tiger his body hitting her hard, stopping in front of Po Stitch let out a fierce growl the blow sending Tigress into the tortoise dom.

"Tigress!" Crane flew over to the Tortoise of Wisdom, perching on the edge the furious five member gazed down at the Tiger who looked pissed beyond belief her paw gently rubbing her head. "You OK?" he stated nervously not liking the murderous glint in his friends eye's.

"Do I look ok!" she snapped grasping the edge of the bowl trying to pull herself out, only for her legs to slip before sliding back down the rest of the way.

Mantis and Monkey were trying hard not to laugh while Viper looked just concerned, slithering to the edge of the bowl the snake extended it's tail giving Tigress a rope like thing to grab onto. With a flick of her tail she was able to pull the Tiger out, the force knocking Tigress into both Monkey and Mantis.

"Hey watch it sorry" Monkey added quickly hearing the soft growl erupting from the Tiger.

"What do you think you were doing!" Tigress snapped coming towards stitch, who now realized his mistake.

"Now Tigress calm down" Po stated stepping in front of Stitch,"Stitch didn't mean to attack you, he thought you were attacking me he doesn't know what the trying hall is or what you do".

"Ih!" Stitch said his ears drooping a guilty look on his face, "stitch sorry" the Experiment whimpered shuffling closer to Tigress his features as if he were a lost puppy.

Tigress glared down at Stitch for a moment, her arms crossing over her chest. After a moment the pained expression on stitch's face caused her eye's to soften, she could tell the creature didn't mean to hurt her, in all truth it could've looked like she was attacking the panda.

"Just don't do it again" she said gruffly "I'm actually beginning to like you and you don't want to be on my bad side".

"Ih!" Stitch rushed up to Tigress wrapping his paws around her leg, "Sokka" he said happily his tail wagging fast.

"Awe!" Monkey,Mantis and Crane said at the same time, even Master Shifu cracked a smile.

Looking uncomfortable Tigress tried to shake Stitch off only to have him cling on tighter, she gazed at Po her eye's narrowing at the smirk on the Dragon Warrior's face.

"Will you come get you're pet!" Tigress half heartedly growled, giving up on trying to shake him free since he obviously wasn't budging.

Po just chuckled as he gently grasped Stitch pulling him off Tigress, the Experiment instantly let go before perching on Po's shoulder, a sudden equipment caught Sitch's eye's. It kinda looked like Po and it was standing up all on its own, jumping off the Panda's shoulder Stitch kept his head down as he started crawling towards it. Moving around the device stitch extended a claw lightly tapping it, he jumped slightly arching back when the object tipped back slightly before bouncing forward.

"Oooo" feeling bolder Stitch hit it abit harder, sending the dummy forward hitting him right in the head.

A growl rippled through stitch as he pounced onto the Adversary, he yelped in surprise his claws gripping it while he swayed back and forth with the dummy.

Po quietly snickered along with the furious four, even Tigress was trying hard not to stifle a laugh. Master Shifu however lightly stroked his beard in thought, an idea was starting to brew up in the Panda's head.

A/N Well there you go guy's a cliffhanger, lol I'm so evil I had to put a Jumba part in there cause im sure he'd be missing Stitch.


End file.
